godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Wraiths
Mythology Wraiths were said to be a type of ghost or specter in Medieval myths. In the God of War Series Wraiths are ghostly beings that appear as foes throughout the God of War series. They appear as eyeless, emaciated humans with decaying flesh and bladed arms. Instead of legs, their waists terminate in clouds of black smoke from which they float. Utterly consumed by the rage in which they died, they now attack any living thing that comes near them. They can burrow beneath the earth, invulnerable to damage until they explode up from beneath Kratos' feet to attack him. In the first two games, Kratos' finishing move has him grab them by one of their arms, throw them to the ground, rip off the arm, and then decapitate them with the blade. Wraith of Athens The Wraiths of Athens are the most common type of Wraith that Kratos encounters. Like their name indicates, Kratos first encounters these Wraiths throughout the rooftops and buildings within the city of Athens. The Wraiths of Athens are also encountered in God of War II, but only beyond the Temple of Lahkesis (before reaching the Destiny's Atrium), and inside the Ruins of the Forgotten. They attack by burrowing into the ground, and then leaping up out of the ground to strike Kratos with their bladed arms. Kratos can damage them at any moment by sticking their blades into the ground, and then giving them an uppercut with his blades, after which he can follow them in air. If he then grabs them in mid-air, he will pull them down to the ground, and slam the creature's back on his shoulder. After doing enough damage, Kratos can kill them by throwing them to the ground, ripping off their one of their bladed arms, and decapitating them with it. Desert Wraith Desert Wraiths are encountered exclusively in Pandora's Temple. They are almost identical to the Wraith of Athens, except they are slightly stronger. Kratos can damage and kill them in the same way as he does with the Wraiths of Athens. Keres Wraith The Keres Wraith are enemies featured in Ghost of Sparta, as deadly minions of Thanatos. They are notable for being tougher than previous incarnations of Wraiths, as they are capable of attacking Kratos from underground at long range. While hiding underground, they prepare and execute an extremely hard-to-block rush attack. When the block fails, the Wraith viciously slashes at Kratos. The attack can be avoided too. Once weakened, they crawl wearily across the ground, where they are prone to a brutal finisher, where Kratos viciously stabs it in the back, ripping its heart out. A Keres Wraith is the only female type of Wraith. Wraith of Asphodel In God of War II, the Wraiths of Asphodel are more powerful Wraiths that inhabit the Island of Creation. They appear similar to the Wraith of Athens, except with slightly different armor, and they are also a bit stronger. Wraiths of Asphodel also have a special ability in which they can attack Kratos by throwing their blade-like arms at him in a "boomerang" like fashion both in the air and underground. Kratos can also damage and kill them the same way he kills the Wraiths of Athens. They only appear in the Courtyard of Atropos, though they also are encountered in the fifth and sixth Challenge of the Titans. Wraith of Olympus Wraiths of Olympus dwell through out Olympus and the Underworld, most likely as servants of the Gods. Unlike the Wraiths from previous installments, they don't have straight blades for arms, but human-like hands, that hold curved blades, and can be used as boomerangs. Much like the other Wraiths, they burrow beneath the earth, but Kratos can effectively pull them up from under the ground, and slam them down using his grapple attack. When weakened, the Olympian Wraiths can be pinned down to the ground with one blade, and decapitated with the other. If the Combat Grapple is continued, a unique Wraith-finisher is performed. After several attacks and throws, Kratos launches them in the air, jumps up alongside them, grabs them mid-air, and performs a brutal backbreaker. Trivia *Wraiths of Athens seem to be much weaker in God of War than in God of War II, since in the first game, Kratos need to grab them only two or three times to be able to perform the finishing move; and in the second, about five of six grabs are required. Gallery Wraith of Athens.jpg|Wraith of Athens Wraith of Asphodel 1.jpg|Wraith of Asphodel god_of_war_iii_conceptart_Wraith.jpg|Concept Art: Wraith (God of War III) Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:God of War Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:Pandora's Temple